


Remember!

by MysticLee333



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticLee333/pseuds/MysticLee333
Summary: "Juchan, who are they?" He asked before he could stop his voice from speeding out of his mouth. The room suddenly became quiet at the question. Everyone frozen in place.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Remember!

"So he'll be okay?"

The voice only just reached his ears. He tried to open his eyes again, but they wouldn't open. It was as if they were glued together. He tried to lift his hand to hold his aching head, but he couldn't move.

He began to panic not sure what was going on. He tried to remember what had happened, but he was coming up blank.

Had he fallen and injured himself while training? Did he hit his head? Is that why he had trouble remembering? Was his team worried? He must have scared them pretty bad...

Now he felt guilty. It was almost as bad as the pain.

He knew he'd heard his head. that was the only possible reason it would hurt so much. His hand definitely hurt, we couldn't imagine why. He felt a lot of pain in one of his legs.

He couldn't figure out what was going on. In a way that was what scared him the most. He couldn't remember.

He felt his heartbeat rise and his breathing had picked up. He was having a panic attack. In the background was some loud beeping and it only made him more anxious.

He tried again to force his eyes open, but they were glued together. He couldn't help it, a sob escaped him, forcing itself into existence. At least he could do that...

Sad thing was, after the first sob, the rest comes rushing out as well. He couldn't stop the quiet sons that rattled the bones of his ribcage and made his chest hurt. That added another part of his body in pain.

He reached the point where he'd just given up trying to stop himself. He let the loud sobs escape him. There was no point in fighting the inevitable.

He tried to breath in, but it caught in his throat. He ended up coughing the chunk of air back up and his body began shaking in pain.

He was scared, in pain and couldn't remember a thing!

Suddenly something touched his head. His body jolted and eyes managed to sliver open the slightest bit. The hand on his head started slowly running through his head in a soothing manner. It calmed him down slightly.

His body relaxed a bit at the gentle touch. It made him feel better knowing someone was there to take care of him, and now he could see. Sure it was only a tiny little sliver of light, but it was a start.

He took in slow calming breaths to help himself relax as he slowly pried his eyes open but by bit in a desperate attempt to see where he was. With half lidded eyes, he could now tell he was in a hospital. He shifted his gaze to the side looking through the very corner of his eye. It was still a bit blurry, but he knew the purple hair.

"Juchun?" He mumbled out so quietly it was completely inaudible to most in the room, but it was enough to make Juza realise his small cousin was trying to talk to him. He moved forward slightly, straining his ears to hear the small boy. "What... Happened....?"

Juza smiled slightly looking at the small pink haired boy with tears in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. You're okay and that's what matters right now," he stated with happiness in his voice. Muku was going to be fine. That's all he needed to be happy right now.

"Is he okay?" The voice had Muku looking to the corner of the room where a blond boy stood, hiding his crazy hair under a top hat. Muku recognised the boy, but couldn't figure out where from. In fact, now looking around, he didn't know most of the people in this room.

It wasn't like most of the company was there. Due to a small space they all agreed that Juza, the summer troupe and Izumi had to be there for Muku right now. Those were the ones in the room at this time, and Muku squinted at each of them.

"Juchan, who are they?" He asked before he could stop his voice from speeding out of his mouth. The room suddenly became quiet at the question. Everyone frozen in place.

"You don't remember us?" Yuki questioned. Muku looked at the green haired boy again, squinting hard. He knew Yuki from school, but there wasn't much he could go off of.

"We go to the same school?" He more asked hoping he wasn't wrong. Everything seemed fuzzy and he wasn't completely sure he was right. He sure hoped he hadn't offended the other.

Yuki nodded with slight disappointment. That wasn't the answer he was looking for. Kazunari walked up next to where Juza sat.

"You remember me right?" He asked feeling almost desperate. Muku looked him up and down. The boy LOOKED familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He shook his head with as much energy as he could. The sad look that washed over the blonds face made Muku's heart clench and throb in pain.

"That's Kazunari. You two share a room," Juza explained simply. Muku's eyes grew in size as he looked at his cousin. "You fell over and hit your head. Maybe that's why you can't remember?" He suggested. So Muku had hit his head? But how?

Kazunari...?

The name did sound familiar...

Yuki and Kazunari?

He looked around again and spotted a ginger in a chair, looking completely defeated. He knew that guy from a tv show somewhere. What was his name again?

As if reading his mind, Juza spoke up. "That's Tenma," Muku's eyes widened. Tenma was a huge star last he heard. Why would he be here?

At that thought a guy with a bright smile popped up in front of his face with a triangle toy. "It's the healing triangle. It'll help you get better!" He shouted. Izumi called out his name trying to get him to calm down and back up a bit when a single word hit Muku like a bus.

Summer...

_The boy wobbled on his legs. It had been a really busy day. He barely managed to sit down. He was thankful he was now able to peacefully go to bed._

_He smiled going over to the ladder of his bunk. He spared a quick glance to his side and saw Kazunari already in his bed and playing on his phone. Muku couldn't stop his smile at the scene. He liked having a roommate like this. It was more fun than being alone._

_He put a foot up on the ladder and attempted to lift himself up. Keyword 'attempted'._

_His foot hadn't gotten a good enough hold and slipped. His head hit the ladder as his foot slipped into the hole of the ladder where he tried to climb up. His finger bent into the ladders support and a decent crack reached his ears._

_He groaned in pain as he layed on the floor, facing the ceiling. Everything was blurry and his ears were ringing. Suddenly a blurry figure appeared above him, moving around frantically. He could only look at it confused._

_Just as quickly as the figure appeared, it was gone. Muku just looked up, trying not to focus on the pain he was feeling through his body. He felt tired and his eyelids were getting heavy. Slowly, He blinked his eyes, but he couldn't open them again._

_He let out a breath just thinking it was nothing and he could rest his eyes. He was tired. Might as well take a nap..._

Suddenly he started tearing up again. How could he forget these guys?

Everyone in the room panicked slightly, worried that he'd gotten hurt. They all froze when he chose to speak once more.

"Yuki..." They all looked at him as if waiting for him to continue. "Tenma.... Kazu...." He lifted a hand to while away his tears watching them all stare at him in shock. "Misu... I'm so sorry..." He choked out barely able to hold himself together anymore. "I'm sorry I forgot!" He yelled making his throat burn.

They all smiled at him, glad he remembered. They all silently thanked whatever God had given Muku his memories as they looked at the boy. He may have broken a finger, sprained an ankle and split his head open, but he was still the same old Muku.


End file.
